Icha Icha Forum: The Orange And Pink Edition
by azfaerydust
Summary: A collection of lemony one shots featuring Naruto and Sakura. Reader be warned - these are rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **No matter how much I want it, I do not own Naruto. I am still only borrowing the characters and promise to return them in good condition – well, maybe slightly battered!

**WARNING:** THE ESCAPADES YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ HAVE BEEN PERFORMED BY PAID PROFESSIONALS AND SHOULD NOT BE ATTEMPTED AT HOME. **AZFAERYDUST** AND ANY OTHER CONTRIBUTING AUTHOR ARE NOT LIABLE FOR ANY INJURIES OR DAMAGED SUSTAINED WHILE TRYING TO RECREATE SAID SCENARIOS. PLEASE BE AWARE THAT ANY INFORMATION YOU MAY FIND IN THIS FIC MAY BE INACCURATE, MISLEADING, DANGEROUS, ADDICTIVE, UNETHICAL OR ILLEGAL!

Oh, what fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Icha Icha Forum: The Orange And Pink Edition<strong>

**Chapter One:**

They were on a mission with Kakashi and Sai. The inn they had decided to stop at had only two rooms available. They were small and the walls paper thin, but it was warm and dry. She and Naruto were sharing a room. She was still angry with him for rushing in to protect her like he always did. She could have easily taken out that rogue shinobi.

She had to say something. "Naruto, what the hell is it going to take for you to realize that I can take care of myself?" she demanded, trying not to sound hurt, but probably failing miserably. She didn't want to appear weak and needy in his eyes. She wanted...

Hell, she didn't even know what she wanted, but she knew she didn't want that. She didn't want him hanging around because he thought that she needed a keeper. "If I thought having a boyfriend in my life would get you to back off I'd run out and get one," she said, not noticing the way his hand suddenly moved towards her, "but we both know that wouldn't help since you become a complete jerk whenever I'm dating someone."

"What are you talking about?" he asked tightly and she wished she could see his expression. This little news flash really couldn't be a shock. Everyone knew that when she dated someone Naruto developed a raging case of PMS.

"What am I talking about? Are you serious?" she asked, feeling a little muscle begin to tick in his jaw when he nodded firmly.

"How many of my ex-boyfriends have you beaten up?" she asked, arching an eyebrow, almost daring him to lie about it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he grumbled, shifting to move away from her, but she wasn't having that. She turned into him, pressing her hands to his bare chest and threw a leg over his hip as she moved up, giving him no choice but to lie on his back as she straddled his waist. She really couldn't help the smug little smile that played at her lips since she'd just proved that she was more than physically capable of taking care of herself. He would just have to suck it-

"Hey!" she cried out in surprise as she suddenly found herself pushed onto her back with him situated between her legs and her arms held down firmly by her head.

After a brief struggle that didn't improve her situation she gave up with a sigh. "Just know that I could kick your ass at any moment, Naruto. You're lucky I'm tired."

His amused chuckle was kind of insulting even if she did find it soothing. "I know. I'm counting my blessings right now," he said, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose as he settled himself more comfortably between her legs.

"Well?" she demanded, curious to see if he'd admit to being an overbearing jerk when she dated.

"Well, what?"

"You're not going to admit that you don't trust me to take care of myself and that you sure as hell don't trust any of the men I bring into my life," she said, wondering if he was going to play it off like he usually did when she called him on it.

"You date assholes and losers," he said, shocking her. Not that she didn't realize that her taste in men sucked, but he usually just shrugged it off like it was nothing. He'd never acted like he didn't like the guys she dated even when she knew for a fact that he didn't like them. He always treated her boyfriends like they were his long lost friends, but as soon as it was over he gave her ex the cold shoulder. She also knew that he'd given more than one of them a reason or two to visit the ER.

"Then why the hell do you act like you like them?"

"It makes it easier to keep an eye on you," he explained as he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "It's the same reason why you pretend to like the annoying women I date, Sakura. You don't want to be pushed off to the side," he said softly as he entwined their fingers together.

"They really are annoying," she agreed on a sigh.

"I want you safe, Sakura."

"I am safe," she said, biting back a groan. What the hell was it going to take for him to see that?

"I hate being away from you and I know if I keep pushing this that you're going to pull away from me so for now I'm going to drop it, but I'm really hoping that you discover that you like working in the hospital more than going on dangerous missions," he said, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips that shocked her, but what shocked her even more was her reaction to the simple chaste kiss.

When he moved away from her, cursing softly, she leaned up and brushed her lips against his, unable to help herself. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this, but she couldn't help herself. Years of holding back, pretending that she didn't want him, need him, shattered when she held his heart in her hands and any hope of holding back what she felt for this man was gone.

This was probably going to wreck their relationship, but at the moment she didn't care. She needed to hold him, to touch him, and be with him more than she needed her next breath.

It wasn't fair that the one man Sakura craved was the one she shouldn't be touching. He was her best friend, the person she counted on, needed, and loved more than anyone on this earth and she was afraid she might lose him over this. But every day since the Fourth Shinobi War she had thought of him and only him.

His mouth crashed down on hers, forcing her head back onto the pillow as he devoured her mouth. When his tongue slid into her mouth and tangled with hers she moaned. He released her hands as he kneeled between her legs, putting space between their chests. She cupped the back of his neck to keep his mouth right where she wanted it, afraid that he was going to put a stop to this madness.

He reached between them and grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked it up hard along with her sports bra until both of her breasts were bared. She let out a groan of pleasure when he cupped one of her breasts and gave it a gentle squeeze. When he ground his erection against her, she suckled his tongue.

She wrapped her arms around him, loving the combination of warm skin and solid muscle. Her hands slid down his back and beneath the waist of his pants and onto smooth muscle that flexed erotically with each shallow thrust.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Naruto said, panting as he moved his mouth to her neck the same time he reached between them to pull her damp panties to the side. He brushed his fingers teasingly over her slit.

"Yes, we should," she said breathlessly as he slid a finger deep inside of her.

"Yeah, we should," he said tightly the next second as he struggled to undo his belt. When he couldn't get the belt off with one hand he unzipped his pants. The sound of his zipper being pulled opened was one of the most erotic sounds she'd ever heard. "We can't let this wreck what we have," he said, sounding desperate as he removed his finger and replaced it with the large blunt head of his erection.

"It changes nothing," she said, sliding her hands up his back to fist them in his hair and pull his mouth back to hers.

He slammed into her.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she sucked in a sharp breath. Never in her life had she ever felt this full. She'd known that he was large, but this was incredible. He stretched her almost to the point of pain, but she wanted more.

As he moved she cupped the back of her knees and pulled her legs up and to the sides, opening herself up more for him. This time when he slid back inside of her he was buried to the root. He let out a growl of appreciation as he slowly swirled his hips in a way that had her whimpering and pleading against his mouth.

"Shhhh," he said quietly against her lips, reminding her that they were not alone. They were surrounded by other rooms and thin walls.

He pulled away to kiss his way to her ear. "Do you like that, Sakura?" he asked, deepening his movements.

Beyond words now, she nodded as she licked her lips and moved her hips against his, desperate for more. If they got a call right now she was pretty sure she would die.

"You have no idea how many times I've imagined doing this to you," he whispered against her ear, his warm breath fanning her sensitive skin and sending a shiver through her body that caused her nipples to tighten impossibly further.

"Have you ever thought about me making love to you, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes!" she hissed quietly, not wanting to draw attention to what they were doing. She had thought about him, from her first time to the last time. It was Naruto's face she pictured when she made love to a man. He made her feel safe and loved and she needed that.

"If there wasn't a very real possibility that we'd be interrupted I'd show you all those things I've imagined doing to you over the years," he promised hotly before returning to her mouth.

She wrapped her arms around him as he quickened his thrusts, but when the bed made the telltale sounds that would give them away he slowed his pace once again. The kiss on the other hand was out of control. He didn't hold back and neither did she. She couldn't get enough of him. She loved the way he teased and dueled with her tongue.

It wasn't long before he was swallowing her screams and biting back his own. She felt him harden impossibly further before she felt him come inside of her. It was the first time she'd ever felt a man come inside of her and she couldn't believe how good it felt. She was even more surprised when it set her off into another orgasm.

"Shit," Naruto groaned as he continued to thrust inside of her until she stopped squeezing him and her legs dropped back onto the bed while they both desperately tried to catch their breath.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Naruto muttered against the nape of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his sweat slicked back, wishing she had the answer.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Hey, so as you read in the summary - this is a collection of lemony one shots with absolutely no purpose. These stories will be Naruto and Sakura only. And since I thought it would be really cool - I thought I would do something unique here - if any writer out there would like to add their own one shot to this collection, please send me a pm. You will, of course, receive proper credit. But I reserve the right to make any needed spelling and grammar changes necessary to maintain the quality of this fic.

**JA NE,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

WARNING, THE ESCAPADES YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ HAVE BEEN PERFORMED BY PAID PROFESSIONALS AND SHOULD NOT BE ATTEMPTED AT HOME. AZFAERYDUST IS NOT LIABLE FOR ANY INJURIES OR DAMAGED SUSTAINED. PLEASE BE AWARE THAT ANY INFORMATION YOU MAY FIND IN THIS FIC MAY BE INACCURATE, MISLEADING, DANGEROUS, ADDICTIVE, UNETHICAL OR ILLEGAL. Sadly, I do not own Naruto…

* * *

><p><strong>Icha Icha Forum: The Orange And Pink Edition<strong>

**Chapter Two:**

**The obligatory shower scene!**

Sakura rinsed the last of the shampoo out of her hair. Her hands trembled slightly and she squeezed her hair under the hot spray of water.

God, she was so nervous, which was crazy. She wanted to see him so badly, but her body didn't care. Her stomach was tight and twisted with nerves and her heart refused to slow down. She felt like she did the first time she performed a surgery in front of Lady Tsunade - excited and nervous.

A part of her wondered if he'd missed her as much as she did him. She whacked her head against the shower wall, hating herself and her doubt. It was stupid, she knew that, but it wouldn't go away. What if he finally realized that he could have someone much better than her. What if he met that someone during his mission? Two months was such a long time.

"Stop that Sakura. He's returning today and he wants you and only you." He had always said that there was something that was drawn to her ever since he was a child. And she did feel it too, as strongly as a magnet to a steel bar. The pull to him was inexorable, inescapable, and intoxicating.

His hands made her burn hotter than her darkest fantasy; his mouth made her wetter than any of her own foreplay ever did, and his eyes made her tremble with their sincerity and passion. There were no lies in his eyes, no half-truths, or dismissals like in everyone else. He was just Naruto.

The bathroom door opened and shut, breaking her out of her thoughts. She wrapped her arm around her chest and reached for the curtain. Then she smelled him. Naruto. She couldn't get to him fast enough. She half tore the curtain in her haste. He stood there in flesh and blood, all real, and just as handsome as she remembered. They simply stared at each other, drinking each other in like they were dying of thirst.

"Naruto!" She leapt on to him. He caught her easily, wrapping her legs around him. They exploded at each other in hot, open-mouth kisses. Two lovers reunited after a long time apart. She pressed kisses over his face, and his hands touched her everywhere he could reach. Neither of them cared that she was drenching his clothes. Their lips caught and held each other on muffled groans. Their tongues slid wetly, thrusting and sucking as soft hands traced muscles and strong hands cupped curves.

He broke away from her mouth first and buried his head in her neck, breathing deeply then scattering hot kisses down her neck, across her lips. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. God, I missed you, Meito.

The Kyuubi's term for mate nearly melted her heart right there on the floor. His heartfelt words broke something inside her and made her hold him tighter to her. His ravenous mouth made a pass down her chest, found her hard, pink nipple, and sucked it into his mouth on a grunt. Sakura clasped his head to her as a hot bolt of pleasure shot straight to her core making her wet and achy. He grabbed her bottom and lifted her against the unmistakable hard length of his erection.

"Oh God!" Her head fell back as he ground himself into her heat and switched breasts to pay tribute to both nipples. "Don't stop," she panted, liquid heat filling her body.

He groaned part pain, part pleasure against her breast then pulled back to latch on to the skin at her neck. Her hips rocked, and she knew he was leaving his mark on her. Just that thought had her even wetter for him.

A whirl of motion, then her back was pressed against the shower wall again. Dazedly, she realized that they were back in the shower. A hand cupped her breast and squeezed as his mouth found hers again. He licked the bow of her lip then pushed his tongue inside to taste her. She felt an answering pulse deep inside her.

"I need you." His voice was hoarse and raspy, barely heard above the spray of the shower. She nodded quickly and helped him to lift his shirt up and over his head. She didn't waste any time in touching him. She spread her hands across the strong, muscled wall of his chest and relearned his body, but when she her fingers tickled above the band of his pants he caught her hand and pushed it above her head.

"No, no time for that. I need you now, or I'm going to explode." Naruto dropped her legs to the floor and shucked his jeans down his long legs. The wet denim stuck to his legs like a glove, he cursed viciously and worked it down enough to free his cock and thighs. Picking her up again, he took her breast into his mouth like a starving man. He teased the bud at the end, biting and sucking, licking then rubbing his lips across it. "God, I love your breasts. They're so perfect."

Glad you approve, Sakura wanted to say, but as she opened her mouth, the only thing that came out was a moan. His hand trailed over her stomach and curled over her sex. They groaned together at the sensation. He slid his fingers through her wet, soft flesh, swirled a finger over her swollen clit, then dipped inside her.

"Damn, you are so ready for me. Hold on to me baby, I can't wait any longer." His impatience spurred on her own excitement. The water was freezing now, but neither felt the cold. She wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her ankles around his strong muscled thighs.

He leaned into her, found her lips again as his cock prodded her hot entrance, then he opened his eyes to meet her glazed expression and drove into her. They cried out together, the tight, gripping, full, and hard sensations overwhelming.

Naruto wanted to hold still, to let her adjust, she was so tight, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop his hips from pulling back so only the tip of his cock hung inside her before driving back again. Over and over again. He couldn't keep that up for long, her channel was wet and fist-tight, her moans and soft gasps in his ear were doing crazy things to him. His balls were drawn up so tight it was a wonder he didn't come on the first thrust.

"Ahh! Don't stop!" she cried, and gripped the strong muscles of his back with her nails and clung to his powerful body.

Her words seemed to snap his control. He gathered her closer and thrust in hard, full thrusts. He was building her up higher, towards an unreachable peak. He pulled back before slamming back in again in a hammering, rhythmic pattern that had her squealing sexy little moans in his ear.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh!" She moaned as her orgasm quickly escalated. Her muscles quivered and tightened, preparing for the onslaught that was to come. Her skin drew up tight and her body trembled, needing only a few more strokes to toss her over into the abyss.

Naruto saw the look on her face and nearly came. He squeezed his thighs and ass hard to keep from shooting his load just then. God, why did she have to sound so sexy? He gave her what she wanted, what she needed and plunged deeper, harder, faster. Her face grew red, her cries louder and higher, until finally he slammed in and she burst apart like a firework. She screamed his name as her body tightened over his cock, gripping and pulling him, stroking his own orgasm from him.

"Mine," he growled and thrust one more time. Her muscles worked him, and he sprayed his hot cum into her for long, endless moments.

They fell against the shower wall together fighting to catch their breaths. Sakura tightened her arms around him, hugging him close. For the first time in two very long months, she felt good, really good. She felt complete again.

Naruto leaned his forehead against hers and said softly, "Hi. I missed you."

"Me too," she replied.

Life wasn't perfect — they were shinobi. The war may be over, but their nation would always face its share of difficulties. But with Naruto at her side, they seemed like such simple problems.

A hard knock sounded at the door. Sakura jumped. "Who's in my apartment?" she whispered.

Naruto glared at the door and growled in frustration. "What?!"

"You've had enough time alone. You need to come and give your report to the council."

Naruto wanted to strangle his teammate in that moment even though he knew Sasuke was right. The last thing he wanted was to break away from Sakura's perfect, luscious body and have a serious discussion with the council about the newest threat facing the Land of Fire.

"Coming," he yelled through the door.

"Yeah, we all heard that." Sasuke's snicker could be heard through the door.

"We?"

"Um… my bodyguards."

"There are six anbu in my living room?"

"Well I did tell them to wait outside."

Sakura burst out laughing at Naruto's serious expression. She laughed until his lips twitched and they were laughing together.

"They can hear it, but that's about as much of you as I'm willing to share, Meito."

"Ditto, Hokage-Sama."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter!

Happy Halloween everyone. I had thought to do some sort of monster themed lemon, but changed my mind... There's just something about the shower that just works for me! Also, still waiting on you! That's right - you too can have your Lemon put in here! If you're not much of a writer, than you can always leave me a suggestion of what you would like to read. No guarantees, but I might do it.

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **

WARNING, THE ESCAPADES YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ HAVE BEEN PERFORMED BY PAID PROFESSIONALS AND SHOULD NOT BE ATTEMPTED AT HOME. AZFAERYDUST IS NOT LIABLE FOR ANY INJURIES OR DAMAGED SUSTAINED. PLEASE BE AWARE THAT ANY INFORMATION YOU MAY FIND IN THIS FIC MAY BE INACCURATE, MISLEADING, DANGEROUS, ADDICTIVE, UNETHICAL OR ILLEGAL. Sadly, I do not own Naruto…

* * *

><p>I wrote this one kinda quickly as an 'up yours' to chapter 700, so please excuse it for not being quite as good as it should.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Icha Icha Forum: The Orange And Pink Edition<strong>

**Chapter Three:**

_**The Real Ending to Chapter 700**_

"Now for me all the people in this village are like family. Sometimes I can't be only your father."

Naruto woke up drenched in a cold sweat. The dream had so intense… so real that he thought it had been. Everything inside him screamed at the thought. He jerked upright and wiped the sweat from his face. Sakura, wakened by his movements, turned over and opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It was awful… I had a nightmare. You wouldn't believe it, I actually married Hinata and had two kids and one was named Bolt. You were married to Sasuke and had a daughter." Naruto gave a little laugh and added, "The funny thing was that she looked just like Karin."

Sakura glanced at the photo beside her bed of their own red-headed son and blonde daughter and stifled the stab of jealousy. Yes, she was the one he loved and she was the one he married, but sometimes she still felt she wasn't good enough for him. Not like the Hyuuga heiress could have been. She asked a little bit waspishly, "Bolt? Isn't that the name of a cartoon dog?"

"Yeah… it was so weird. I don't even like Hinata that way. I never did." Naruto shook off a disgusted shiver and pulled his wife close. "Boy, am I glad it was just a dream. I would hate to think of how miserable I would be with a woman who never spoke her mind to me. She would probably agree with everything I said. Like I could respect someone like that..."

Naruto shook his head and grinned. "I never want to go to sleep again!"

"Naruto?" she asked hesitantly, "Are you so sure you wouldn't have been happier with her than me?"

"Are you kidding? Sometimes I think that too good for me, Sakura-chan," he said softly as he laid his forehead in the crook of her neck. "You could do so much better than me without even trying, Sakura. So much better."

His voice dropped as he continued and he sounded like he was in pain, but still she said nothing. "You're strong, smart, and you have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met and you're sweet. God, are you sweet." His hands slid up her sides and gently rubbed up and down.

His breath came quicker against her skin and Sakura wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and hold him tighter against her.

"Do you know how sweet you are?" his voice was hoarse as his hands moved lower to her hips and slid back up until his thumbs brushed beneath her breasts and then down again. He pressed a kiss to her neck almost as if he couldn't help himself. A pained groan escaped him when he did it.

"I love you," he whispered. "Never doubt that."

None of the fantasies he had about his wife ever came close to the real thing. Her lips were full and warm against his as he moved over them in a hungry kiss while he ran his hands over the most perfect breasts in creation. They were small, but fit perfectly in his hands.

She moaned and he attacked, sliding his tongue into that warm heaven she called a mouth. Her tongue came out to play and slid against his, making him growl into her mouth.

Her hands slid up his chest, sending ripples of pleasure throughout his body. He still dreamed of the way she touched him, even after several years of marriage. He loved the way she ran her fingers through his hair at night when they held each other.

And he fantasized about her running her fingers over the rest of his body while at work.

With one last deep kiss he moved his mouth down along her jaw and ran his tongue down her neck between her breasts. His hands never stopped their ministrations. He gripped one breast and held it for his mouth as an offering. He ran his tongue around one small hard nipple, earning the most erotic moan he'd ever heard from a woman before he sucked it between his lips. He released the nipple with a loud pop and turned his attention to the next one.

After a moment his hands slid back down her stomach where he gripped her panties. She didn't hesitate in lifting her hips. His little wife was a good girl. He pulled the panties off while he kissed his way down. When they were gone he gently pushed her back onto the bed and moved his mouth to one inner thigh and then to the next.

"I hate it when you doubt us Sakura-chan. I have never wanted Hinata. Ever," he said, kissing her thigh before pushing her legs further apart. Even in the dimly lit room he could see her body clearly. She was swollen with arousal and her short trimmed curls were soaked, making him lick his lips in anticipation. He pressed a teasing kiss close to her juncture. "I've only ever wanted you."

Her answer was a whimper.

Naruto leaned in and ran his tongue between the swollen pink lips in one long lick. His eyes closed as he moaned deeply. Sweet. Sakura's hips shot off the edge of the bed, but he was ready for that. He grabbed her feet and placed them on his shoulders.

Using his thumbs, he spread her open and nearly came from the sight. Using his thumb he spread the warm clear liquid over the tiny nub.

Sakura moaned.

"You like that?" he asked in a husky voice. "Then you'll love this."

He ran the tip of his tongue around the little nub, careful not to touch it. Sakura squirmed beneath his hands, trying to find relief. He slid two fingers inside of her.

Finally he ran his tongue over her sensitive little nub, earning a moan so he did it again and again while slowly sliding his fingers in and out of her. He had to close his eyes. He was so close to coming and she hadn't even touched him yet. He prayed he wouldn't embarrass himself tonight. He wanted to be inside of her most of the night.

She tightened around his fingers like a vice. He sucked her clit between his lips while flicking his tongue over it.

"Naruto...Naruto...," she moaned his name softly. "Naruto!" she screamed his name as her body throbbed hard around his finger.

He waited until she lay boneless on the bed, panting before pulling away and slowly licking his lips and fingers clean. He leaned over and kissed her.

"I need you now," he said through clenched teeth. He was on the edge of coming. He'd never been more turned on in his life. He wanted to make love to her in every imaginable position and in some he was sure were physically impossible, but he was willing to give them all a try

Sakura smiled seductively to the blonde man holding her. She moved so quick that he almost didn't notice it. Before he could ask what was wrong, she pushed him off.

"Sakura, I- fuck" he groaned loudly, well yelled really, as Sakura in one swift move yanked his boxers down and took him in her hot wet mouth. He braced his hands on her shoulders while she worked him. She took the tip of his cock into her mouth with a well practiced move that nearly had his eyes crossing.

She cupped his sack with one hand, rolling it in her palm, making him groan and buck. He forced himself to be still so he wouldn't hurt her. She met his eyes when she slowly took him in and went past the point any other woman had ever managed.

He whimpered.

His head dropped back as Sakura deep throated him. Never had it felt like this, so good, so complete. His little grasshopper had a secret side to her. A side he very much planned on exploring. He wondered what else she could do and who had taught her. Anger surged through him just thinking about her doing this with any other man and he quickly pushed those thoughts away with Sakura's help.

For several minutes, panting and suckling sounds echoed throughout the small bedroom, making it harder for Naruto to hold back. He was so damn close. Hell, he could have easily come a hundred times over by now, but he was desperate to keep this going. It felt so good...so damn good.

Finally, he couldn't hold back any longer. He tapped her on the shoulder, the universal sign of warning, and started to pull back when Sakura gripped his hip with her free hand and held him in place as she doubled her efforts.

"Sakura-chan, I'm gonna cum!" he moaned the last word loudly. His entire body spasmed as his cock hardened beyond belief and erupted in her sweet little mouth. Sakura didn't miss a beat sucking him dry. She was truly wonderful.

Gasping for air, he pulled back, sucking in a deep breath as he slid out over her tongue. Lazily he shoved down his underwear and climbed onto the bed over Sakura.

She licked her lips, making him groan. He leaned in and kissed her, mixing their flavors. As they kissed they slowly moved up the bed. Once Sakura's head hit the pillow Naruto laid on his side and gathered her close.

As good as it felt over the years to simply hold her in his arms it felt better to have her in his arms naked. Surprisingly it had nothing to do with sex. He loved feeling her warm skin against his and feeling her heartbeat as it lulled him into a deep sleep.

"I do love you, Naruto," she whispered as she fell asleep. "You had better not doubt that either."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter!

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **

WARNING, THE ESCAPADES YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ HAVE BEEN PERFORMED BY PAID PROFESSIONALS AND SHOULD NOT BE ATTEMPTED AT HOME. AZFAERYDUST IS NOT LIABLE FOR ANY INJURIES OR DAMAGED SUSTAINED. PLEASE BE AWARE THAT ANY INFORMATION YOU MAY FIND IN THIS FIC MAY BE INACCURATE, MISLEADING, DANGEROUS, ADDICTIVE, UNETHICAL OR ILLEGAL.

Sadly, I do not own Naruto…

* * *

><p><strong>Icha Icha Forum: The Orange And Pink Edition<strong>

**Chapter Four**

It was Naruto's birthday. He always tended to get a bit melancholic on this day every year and Sakura vowed to herself that this year would be different. As she stood in front of his office door, she straightened her spine and knocked firmly on the door.

"Enter."

Naruto looked up as she walked in and broke out is a wide smile. He dismissed the Anbu stationed throughout the room and asked, "Do you need something Sakura-chan?"

Not wanting to say anything until she was absolutely sure they were alone, Sakura turned and locked the door.

"What is it?" he asked amd quickly walked over to her to pull her into a tight hug.

Naruto felt Sakura go still in his arms. "Oh, um…" she bite her bottom lip so hard, he was surprised she didn't draw blood.

"It's ok, Sakura. Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be okay."

"Well, now you're really making me nervous." Sakura pushed out of Naruto's arms and slowly stepped back. She walked in front of his desk and stopped with her back to him. He saw her take a deep breath and turn around.

The look in her eyes when she turned around was like nothing he had ever seen; a mix between desire, nerves, and apprehension. "What is it, Sakura?"

She didn't answer him. The only response he got was her reaching for the belt on her coat. She very gently untied the knot, and then went to work on the buttons. When she was done, Sakura held the two pieces of the coat so tight her knuckles turned white.

Naruto made a move to get up and go to her, but she held up her hand to stop him. "No, if you come over here right now, I'll lose what's left of my nerve." Naruto sat back down and waited. Sakura loosened her grip on the coat and finally opened it and let it fall to the floor. "Surprise," was the only thing Sakura said.

Naruto's lungs ceased to take in enough air. Standing in front of him was the most erotic vision he'd ever seen. Sakura wore a tight fitting black corset with tiny hooks that ran down the middle. Suddenly all Naruto could do was flex his fingers to keep from reaching out and undoing every last one of them. The tiny red bows were strategically placed in all the places his eyes were already wandering.

Sakura's breasts were dangerously close to spilling out of the top of the corset and Naruto prayed for divine intervention to help them do just that. When Naruto's eyes finally started moving again, they nearly popped out of his head. The smallest scrape of see through black silk was covering Sakura's bare mound. A small groan escaped past Naruto's lips before he could stop it.

Forcing himself to continue the tour of her body, he moved on to her legs. Legs that Naruto had wanted to have wrapped around his waist for what felt like an eternity. While normally cute and somewhat short, they looked a mile long covered in those black stockings. Stockings held up by small clips with more of those red bows.

Naruto's eyes finally came to a stop at the shoes he had gotten a glimpse of earlier in the doorway. Red high heels with another tiny black bow. Her toenails had been painted a sexy red color, and were playing peek-a-boo out of the front of the shoes. And just like that, Naruto went from hard to near bursting.

"Sakura, you look amazing."

"Happy birthday. You like?" She looked nervous again.

"Like… No, my dear, love is more like it. You did all this for me?" Sakura nodded her head, but said nothing.

No longer able to stay back, Naruto rushed over to Sakura. His lips were on her in a hard, passionate kiss before she could react. It was not the sweet romantic kiss he had envisioned giving her, but damn if he could control the desire burning inside of him. They broke apart, both breathing hard and fast. "I take it you don't want to send me home and forget this ever happened?"

Naruto looked at Sakura like she had grown horns. "Why the hell would I do that? My ridiculously sexy girlfriend has come to me, dressed in an outfit that should have a health warning, and you think I'm going to send you home?" Naruto took her mouth in another heart stopping kiss.

As they pulled apart again, Sakura stuttered, "W-Well, I hope not, but I didn't know how you would react here at work… it's just so unprofessional."

Without a second thought to what he was doing, Naruto swept Sakura into his arms. "You are so damn cute when you're being paranoid." He hooked the back of her neck and pulled her in, crushing his lips against hers. He then sat down in the chair and pulled her down with him.

Sakura opened her mouth without having any intention of doing so. She ran her fingers through his hair as his tongue traced hers. God, he tasted amazing. She stroked her hands down his chest and back up again to cup his face.

When he nipped her bottom lip, she moaned. There was no way he could have heard the sound—not with all the noise of the busy administration building—but Naruto pulled away, his eyes gone dark with passion. "I need you."

"Okay." No hesitation. No questions. Right now, with her body still shaking from his touch, she'd go anywhere or do anything he asked.

If Naruto didn't have her right this second, he was going to lose his damn mind. He stood up and pulled Sakura into his arms, kissing her again. How kissing alone could make him so insane was a mystery, but with Sakura, he could do it for hours. For her part, she didn't shove him off and call him a Neanderthal. Instead, she melted under his hands, molding herself to his chest. Damn, the scent of his woman was enough to drive him wild.

He pulled back to say, "This is the best present I've ever gotten, Sakura-chan. Have I really been that good of a boy?"

"Yes."

That simple word. No more. But it was enough. Naruto turned until her back was to the door and kissed his way down her neck, tugging her corset along with him. He groaned when the fabric fell to reveal her breasts. In the bright light of day or the dim shadows of their bedroom at night, they were something. Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Though desperation tugged at him, getting worse with each passing second, he took his time. Some things couldn't be rushed, and this woman deserved to be worshipped.

He cupped her breasts, using his thumbs to circle her nipples. Sakura's groan was loud enough to be heard over the barely muted noise in the tower.

It was too much. He couldn't wait.

Releasing her breasts, he dropped to his knees and slid his hands up her legs until her panties were reached. Naruto balled the fabric in one hand and used the other to yank down the lace.

"What—" Her breath hissed out when he licked up her center.

It wasn't enough, not in this position. Naruto used his hold on the back of her thighs to lift and spread them, bracing her against the wall. It left her completely helpless and open beneath his tongue. He took his time, tasting every inch of her before he zeroed in on her clit, light flicks causing her to shake so hard he almost lost his grip. Sakura grasped his hair, holding him in place. As if he'd want to be anywhere else.

"Please don't stop."

Like hell he was going to stop. Naruto sucked on her clit, needing to feel her come against his face again. Her moans drove him on, but he didn't give in to the urge to hurry. When her hips started rolling to meet him, he matched the pace, keeping it steady even as she gasped and thrashed. Then her body went tight, her nails digging into his scalp. He welcomed the pain, keeping up gentle licks until she stopped shuddering.

Lowering her to the floor, Naruto waited until she locked her knees before he stood.

Sakura was already reaching for his pants, and he didn't need any further encouragement. He didn't expect her to drop to her knees, though.

"Babe—" At the first tentative swipe of her tongue, his mind went blank. Naruto could only stare down at her as she wrapped her lips around his straining erection. There were no words to describe this. He couldn't…

Sakura took him deeper and his back hit the wall. Her tongue stroked the underside of his length even as the head of his cock bumped the back of her throat. Damn, at this rate, his knees were going to give out. Her mouth felt so damn good, but it was more than that. Having Sakura on her knees and obviously enjoying herself…

She was normally very reserved in public. Never in a million years would he have expected it from her. Not here in the Hokage's office. Not like this. But, God, he loved every second of it. She made a humming noise as she cupped his balls, and the sensation of her nails lightly dragging over his delicate skin had pressure building in the base of his cock.

No, it was too soon. Naruto needed to be inside her. He laced his fingers loosely through her hair, tugging gently until she stood. A quick glance around didn't give him any good options—he refused to take her on the floor. The office was about to be refurnished so it was practically empty and his desk was just too unstable after tears of abuse from Tsunade. It wouldn't hold up.

"Turn around." He took her hands and braced them on the door and then cupped her breasts, playing with her nipples until she arched against him. Keeping hold of her left breast, he nudged her legs further apart. His erection nestled right up against her buttocks and when she pushed back against him, he almost lost it right there.

"Oh damn, Sakura. I need to find a condom."

He went for his wallet, but she grabbed his hand and shook her head. "We're covered. Now, Naruto. Please."

He pressed against her entrance and then he was inside, the sensation of taking Sakura without a condom more potent than he expected. The sheer amount of trust she had in him to allow it, not to mention her lack of hesitation, staggered him on such a profound level that he had to take a moment to gather himself. He would do right by her. He'd never give her reason to regret trusting him this much.

Naruto kept his strokes shallow, working his way a little deeper with each one. Already, Sakura's body was shaking. He started to ask if she was okay, but then she shoved back against him and all he could do was groan.

"More, Naruto. I need more."

This wasn't what he'd intended. Naruto wanted to take her slow, make her crazy for him, but her urgency was like a drug to his system. Using his grip on her hips, he pounded into her, the force of the motion slapping their skin together in a sound Naruto could hear even over the noise in the other room. Shit, shit, shit. Too much. He'd gone too far.

When Sakura pulled forward, he almost let her go, but then she slammed back onto his him. She moaned, moving forward again, and Naruto took the hint. Getting a better grip on her hips, he gave into the need demanding he drive into her. They met each other, stroke for stroke, as heat built at the base of Naruto's spine. Still thrusting, he leaned forward, kissing the back of her neck as he slid his hand between her legs and pressed against her clit. With each stroke, she rubbed against his hand, her moans growing louder.

"Come for me, baby."

She went wild, her orgasm rippling around his cock until he completely lost control. Pumping into her, Naruto came so hard his knees actually buckled. He caught himself on the door and tried to relearn how to breathe. Too much. Not enough. Never enough. He wasn't sure he was prepared to ever let Sakura go.

The door vibrated against Sakura's cheek and she jumped, smacking Naruto in the face with the back of her head. "Oh God, someone's at the door."

He groaned and let her off the wall, and when she turned around he looked really damn pleased with himself. "Sakura-chan, that was fantastic. I don't even know if I can walk right now."

That made two of them.

She grabbed her coat from the floor, fumbling with the straps. Whoever was on the other side apparently wasn't giving up. Instead, they knocked harder. "Naruto, they're going to come in here."

"Relax. It's all good."

It didn't feel all good. Okay, that wasn't really true. Her body felt great—over-the-top mind-blowing sex could do that to a girl—but her mind was awhirl with what they'd just done. Unprotected sex in the freaking Hokage's office. She was on the Pill, sure, but she was usually a lot more careful than that. She just didn't know how effective it would be against the beast inside him. What if she got pregnant?

That was an alarming thought.

Naruto kissed her, and Sakura's worries faded. Sure, this hadn't exactly been her classiest moment, but it didn't matter. She loved Naruto and she knew he loved her. That meant something.

Once her coat was in on and tied, she looked around. "Uh, where is my underwear?"

"Don't know, baby." The pounding got even more intense and the doorknob rattled. "But we gotta act natural."

"I can't without my panties!"

"I'm the boss around here." He pointed to the hat hanging on the back of his chair. "I'm the Hokage. No one is going to mess with them, okay? Trust me."

Oh God, he wasn't joking. It didn't look like she was going to have a choice. Sakura sighed—at least there was no way he could hear the faint sound—and finally nodded. "Okay."

Naruto took her hand and, with one last grin, opened the door. "I'll be right back. You won't even know I'm gone." He kissed her again, pulling Sakura against his body. Despite her best efforts, she melted into him. It was only the chunin cleric clearing his throat that tore them apart. As Naruto walked away, Sakura took a slow, shaky breath. Sex in his office. Making out in public. It was like she was a stranger.

She didn't know how she felt about it. Though she did know what Ino would say—jump back in that room for another round. And she knew what Naruto would say—baby, you're overthinking again.

And then Sakura smiled as she remembered the look on his face as he walked out the door. He was happy… truly happy. There was no trace of the sadness he had tried so hard to hide that morning.

"Happy birthday, Naruto-kun," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter!

This chapter is dedicated to **ssvidel3**, who wanted some action in the Hokage's office. Hope it met your expectations. Also, just to let you all know, there will be no update to my shadows story this week, but I am still plugging away at it!

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **

WARNING, THE ESCAPADES YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ HAVE BEEN PERFORMED BY PAID PROFESSIONALS AND SHOULD NOT BE ATTEMPTED AT HOME. AZFAERYDUST IS NOT LIABLE FOR ANY INJURIES OR DAMAGED SUSTAINED. PLEASE BE AWARE THAT ANY INFORMATION YOU MAY FIND IN THIS FIC MAY BE INACCURATE, MISLEADING, DANGEROUS, ADDICTIVE, UNETHICAL OR ILLEGAL.

Sadly, I do not own Naruto…

* * *

><p><strong>Icha Icha Forum: The Orange And Pink Edition<strong>

**Chapter Five**

"Here's your ice cream."

She handed him a bowl brimming with vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup. He frowned in disapproval. "It needs more chocolate syrup."

"Naruto, I'm fully aware of your chocolate addiction. Although it's not quite as bad as your ramen obsession, I still used almost a cup of syrup."

"It's not enough. You know the rule. If you can still see the vanilla, there's not enough syrup." He walked over to the counter, snagged the syrup, and sat back down on the couch, popping open the syrup bottle and adding a generous amount to his bowl.

She uttered a long-suffering sigh, scooping out a spoonful of ice cream and eating it. "Fine. I'll take a little more too."

He grinned, because he'd known she'd say that. The two of them shared a fanatical love for chocolate, which they only indulged in once in a while. She claimed her thighs couldn't take any more than that. He thought her thighs were gorgeous, but he thought it best to keep that bit of information to himself.

He tried to ignore the heavy thumping of his heart now, and struggled to focus on her, and the innocent, simple pleasure they were sharing together. Ice cream. Syrup. Two friends sitting next to each other on a couch. There was absolutely nothing about this situation that should make his heart beat faster.

He felt like if he didn't lick the chocolate away from the corner of her mouth, he'd self-combust.

He tried to hold himself back, aware that licking her hand might be something that could be glossed over as a momentary lapse, but that if he licked her lips, well, things between them would almost certainly change. They were both pretty happy with their longstanding friendship, and he wasn't sure she was ready for things to change between them.

But somehow he just couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and licking the chocolate away from her lips.

"Naruto." She was giggling, breathless, lying on the couch. He had her pinned beneath his body, and he was pouring chocolate syrup over her throat and licking it away.

"What can I say… I love chocolate," he said, grinning as he nipped at her, and she dissolved in fits of giggles that faded into moans as his mouth investigated her throat.

She leaned her head back and let him kiss and nibble the delicate flesh, but a moment later he felt her stiffen a bit, and her hands dug into his hair. "Naruto." There was a note of protest in her tone. "I don't want... I mean, I'm worried... what if..."

"Sakura." He lifted his head and looked at her more seriously. "We're friends. We'll always be friends." He lowered his head and nuzzled her throat. "Really good friends."

She lifted her hands, digging them into his hair, and he heard another little laugh. "Really, really good friends."

"Incredibly good friends," he agreed hoarsely. "Only the closest friends lick chocolate syrup off each other."

"But that's all we are, right? Friends?"

"Oh, sure," he answered, trailing kisses down over her chest, down to the breast that swelled enticingly above her lacy white bra. "This is definitely a friend thing to do."

"I bet you do this kind of thing with your other friends, too."

"Absolutely." He nodded earnestly against her breast. "As a matter of fact, I've been intending to do this with Kiba for a while."

She giggled, and he smiled against her throat, because if there was one sure way to penetrate her defenses, it was to get her to laugh. She got nervous when the two of them got too close - she got nervous when anybody got too close to her - but they'd always been able to laugh together. He liked laughing with her. He was pretty sure he'd like making love to her, too.

Breasts and chocolate were a delicious combination.

He licked syrup from her nipples. Like strawberries and chocolate, he thought, sucking the last vestiges of chocolate away, making her moan and squirm beneath him. Now that she'd been licked clean of chocolate, he could smell a warm, spicy fragrance, the sensual scent of her need for him, and it called to him on a primal level. He let his head move down her abdomen, drawn irresistibly by her fragrance, and she moaned, and clutched at his hair.

"Naruto…"

"Let me do this," he whispered against her lower belly. Her pink curls were soft against his cheek, and he wanted to explore her, every bit of her. He wanted to know if she tasted as good as she smelled. He wanted to make her scream. "Please, let me."

Her fingers loosened in his hair, granting permission, and his mouth slid down even further. Her thighs opened wide for him, offering him everything.

He lifted his hands, brushing gently over the delicate flesh, parting her, exposing her to his avid gaze. The laughter he'd shared with her earlier, while drizzling her with chocolate and licking it off had faded. He was filled with a sexual intensity, totally focused on her, on this moment.

Her most intimate flesh was strangely beautiful, reminding him of a painting, delicate and lovely and full of hidden secrets. Already the fragile pink flesh was glistening with moisture. The sight of her obvious arousal made him throb with a deep, compelling need.

He lowered his head, drawn by her fragrance, and let his tongue trail over her clitoris, very gently. She jolted and cried out, and he lifted his head quickly. "Did I hurt you?"

"Hurt me?" She uttered a gasping laugh. "Are you kidding?"

Ordinarily he was fairly self-assured in his abilities in the bedroom, but with her, he seemed to have lost his confidence. Uncertainty rose up and assaulted him, and he couldn't stop himself from asking. "Um... so it was okay?"

"Oh, Naruto..." She drew in a long, shuddering breath. "It was okay. It was more than okay." Her fingers clutched at his hair, digging into his scalp almost painfully. "Do it again."

"Naruto..."

She gasped beneath the gentle onslaught of his tongue, writhing helplessly on the couch. On a deep masculine level, he enjoyed making her so happy, and his ego swelled along with his erection. His tongue explored her, slowly at first, and then with more confidence.

She was wet, so wet. Slick and hot and ready for him. He could smell her heat, and the fragrance made his head spin with desire. He was suddenly almost painfully aware of the ache in his cock, felt it throbbing with every moan she uttered. God, he needed— he needed—

He couldn't, though. Not yet. Not until he was sure she was ready. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her, or spook her. Sakura was gutsy about everything else, but when it came to relationships, she'd shy away quicker than he could blink if she thought they were getting too close. He knew her well enough to understand that.

At any rate, this was enough. For now, it was more than enough. He closed his eyes, letting the sensations roll over him. The warmth, the heat, the spicy fragrance of her. The sensual little sounds she made. The way her body shuddered helplessly.

He wanted to be deep inside her, but he couldn't, not yet, so he compromised by lifting a hand and sliding a finger into her warm depths. Her body resisted at first, but then he felt her relax, and his finger slid right into her, moving in a slow rhythm.

She moaned and whimpered, and he let his tongue move a little faster. And then, remembering what he'd done with her breasts, he let his lips close on her clitoris, very gently, and sucked.

She wailed beneath him and shuddered hard, her body clenching his finger, and he knew she was coming. He realized too late that he was coming, too, right in his pants.

"Sakura," he whispered. He lay on top of her, his heavy body pressing her into the couch, and despite the heavy weight of his limbs and blurring of his mind, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how much she meant to him.

"Sakura…" She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Yes?"

Words jostled together in his mind. _I love you Sakura. I love you so much. I've loved you for so long. I love you I love you I love you..._ But he could easily imagine her panicking, freaking out, backing away, so he put the words away till later.

"That was great," he said instead.

She looked at him for an instant longer, as if she'd expected him to say something else - as if she'd hoped he'd say something else - and then her expression shifted, to one of mischievous fun. "It was great," she said. "But I bet it can be even better."

He grinned in exaltation. "Let's find out," he said as he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.

He gently laid her down and then shifted, settling between her thighs, and pushed up against her. She was warm and wet, and he moaned softly, shuddering as if he had a fever. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her legs around his waist, and he shivered harder than before.

"Naruto," she whispered. "What are you waiting for?"

He wasn't sure. He wanted her. God, he wanted her. And yet suddenly it dawned on him that he hadn't tried to go further with her just because he was afraid of scaring her. He'd hesitated because he was afraid. He was just as scared to take their relationship to the next level as she was.

"Sakura," he whispered, and bowed his head, pressing his face into her shoulder. "Sakura... I'm afraid of..." He felt stupid, admitting to his fear, but he didn't want her to think he was hesitating for any other reason. She was just insecure enough to assume he didn't want her, or something silly along those lines. And that just wasn't true. He wanted her. God, he wanted her. And yet…

He swallowed, and tried again. "I'm scared… well; I don't want to mess things up between us..."

Her hand stroked his hair, and her voice was gentle, and he knew that she understood. Of course she understood. They were both experts on avoiding intimacy, after all. "We'll always be friends, Naruto. This doesn't change things, not really. It just makes us a little closer."

"A little." He laughed breathlessly against her shoulder. "Like a thousand percent closer."

"Physically, maybe. But emotionally...well, I think we're already about as close as we can get."

She was right. Of course she was. He was already closer to her than he was to anyone else in the world. He knew everything about her, relied on her, couldn't live without her. Besides ice cream night and movie night, he visited her at work a lot too. She was an integral part of each and every day, a crucial part of the patterns that made up his life. Once again, it occurred to him that aside from the lack of sex, they might just as well have been dating.

And when he thought about it that way, he wondered why on earth they hadn't done this earlier.

Because up till now, he'd always been a love-'em-and-leave-'em type. He'd had plenty of sex over the years, but damn few relationships. And the relationships he had allowed himself had been shallow, faint shadows of what he knew love could be.

He'd never dared to love before now. He wasn't sure he dared now, either. Loving someone was scary. Friendship was easy and simple, but love—love meant commitment and obligations.

He swallowed, reminding himself that this was sex, not a marriage proposal. But that wasn't terribly reassuring, because he knew that sex with Sakura wouldn't be just sex. It couldn't possibly be. Intimacy with her meant so much more.

"Naruto?" She was looking up at him, puzzled by his long silence. There was a world of trust and affection in her eyes. He smiled down at her and pushed his fear away.

This was Sakura. His Sakura. And there was nothing to be afraid of. Nothing at all. He flexed his hips, and slid into the welcoming warmth of her body.

Her body was so soft and so hot. He vividly remembered the feel of her tight passage clutching his finger. And now, the sensation of her body surrounding his, embracing his, was almost more than he could take.

He paused, only halfway into her, gasping frantically for breath.

"Naruto." Her hands dug into his hips, demanding more. "Naruto, don't stop there."

"I have to." He flushed as he remembered coming in his pants earlier, and now he was in danger doing it again before he even got all the way inside her. He'd been with a lot of women, but none of them had ever affected him like this. She had a way of stripping his self-control away, of reducing him to a sixteen-year-old. "I can't... I'm going to…"

She seemed to understand of his stumbling words, because her fingers loosened on his hips. He breathed slowly and steadily, and in a moment or so the crisis passed. He was still hot as hell, but no longer trembling on the verge of climax. He drew a deep, steadying breath, and then slid further into her.

She lifted her hips, wrapping her legs around his butt, and he found himself buried all the way to the balls in her slick, hot body. A ferocious possessiveness swelled within him.

_"Mine,"_ he thought fiercely. _"Sakura Haruno, you are mine, all mine, and I will never, ever let you go."_

He took another deep breath, then withdrew, almost all the way, and began to move in her, thrusting in the slow, steady rhythm that his body craved. It all felt very natural, very easy, like they'd made love a thousand times before. Something deep and instinctive seemed to have taken him over from the inside, something powerful he'd never experienced with any other woman.

It felt good. It felt incredible. Pleasure knifed through him with every thrust, and he felt a hot, urgent need beginning to coalesce in his balls.

"Sakura," he whispered hoarsely.

Earlier he'd been afraid of scaring her, but on some level he'd been scared, too. He understood that now. Loving someone - really loving a woman, not just having sex with her - was scary as hell. But he wasn't going to give in to his fear this time. They'd taken their relationship to the next level, and now it was time for him to tell her exactly how he felt. It was time for him to tell her the truth.

"Sakura," he rasped out. "I love you."

She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him in a warm hug, and responded without any hesitation at all. "I love you too, Naruto."

He smiled, grateful that he'd gotten past his own fears enough to penetrate her defenses. He lowered his head and kissed her on the mouth, a long, gentle, affectionate kiss.

He remembered his own words: A thousand percent closer.

She'd laughed and told him they were already as close as they could get, emotionally. He'd figured she was right. But he was surprised to realize he felt something new, a bond with her that was like nothing he'd ever felt for another person before. Somehow, making love to her brought them even closer together. He couldn't explain it, but it was true.

Somehow she'd penetrated his defenses, too—defenses he hadn't even known he'd had. He was hers now, more completely than he ever could have imagined.

At the realization, the slow, steady rhythm of their lovemaking shifted. He became aware of the tension in his body, an ever-increasing need that had to be assuaged somehow. He moved harder in her, felt her fingers tighten on his back, and sweat broke out on his skin. A long sound of need rumbled its way out of his throat.

"Naruto," she whispered against his mouth. "Oh, Naruto, yes... harder..."

He wanted to keep it slow; to make it last forever, but his body seemed to have taken control. His thrusts grew harder, faster, slamming into her in rapid, deep motions. He heard her soft cries, heard his own groans of pleasure, and the aching need coiled deep in his balls, almost unbearable in its intensity. He had to… he had to...

He didn't want this to be over so soon, but he'd utterly lost control. Their bodies slid together, slick with sweat, and he felt his back arch. He threw back his head, his teeth bared, and thrust furiously.

Beneath him, her body shuddered hard, and he felt her inner muscles spasm in long, intense pulses, heard her voice crying out his name.

It was more than he could bear. His pitiful remnants of self-control were swept away in a flood of heat. He heard himself crying out— yelling, really— as a climax spilled through him, robbing him of breath, making him tremble in helpless surrender.

He stiffened, frozen in ecstasy for a long moment. And then, slowly, his every muscle relaxed, and he fell forward, onto her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him. He lay there, squishing her onto the bed, practically floating in a blur of physical and mental bliss. He discovered that afterglow with Sakura was far, far different from anything he'd ever experienced before. With other women, he'd found himself jumping out of bed a moment or two after sex. With Sakura, he never wanted to leave. He never wanted this to end.

They'd finally made love—they'd finally gone all the way— and even better, she loved him. All was right with his world. A long time later, he got back the use of his muscles. He turned his head and spoke blurrily against her throat.

"So," he mumbled. "Did I do it right?"

She chuckled, and squeezed his ribs with warm affection. "Yes," she answered. "I definitely think you did it right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter!

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **

WARNING, THE ESCAPADES YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ HAVE BEEN PERFORMED BY PAID PROFESSIONALS AND SHOULD NOT BE ATTEMPTED AT HOME. AZFAERYDUST IS NOT LIABLE FOR ANY INJURIES OR DAMAGED SUSTAINED. PLEASE BE AWARE THAT ANY INFORMATION YOU MAY FIND IN THIS FIC MAY BE INACCURATE, MISLEADING, DANGEROUS, ADDICTIVE, UNETHICAL OR ILLEGAL.

Sadly, I do not own Naruto…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

So here is a quick little Christmas edition for all my friends out there. Yes, I know it's short and I'm sorry for that, but the lemon I'm writing for chapter 19 of Shadows is **HUGE**! So hopefully you all enjoy this one anyways. Hope you all had a great Christmas!

* * *

><p><strong>Icha Icha Forum: The Orange And Pink Edition<strong>

**Chapter Six**

The Hokage started a new tradition that night. The orphanage was decked out with tinsel and lights and Santa was there to give gifts to all the children. Many of the young genin and chunin not out on missions were all there to help out.

Sakura was holding onto the hand of a young girl. The four-year-old crossed her podgy arms, pouted her cupid-bow lips and said, "No!"

"Come on sweetie, I know you want too," pleaded Sakura.

"No!" she, staring mulishly at the smiling Santa Claus.

"Why not, honey?" asked Ino, looking puzzled.

"Because he's fat!"

"Honey, he's cuddly not fat!" Ino gave Santa an apologetic smile as she crouched beside the little girl. "All Santa's are cuddly, sweetheart. Your teddy bear Mr. Wiggles is cuddly and you like him."

She turned and gave Santa an assessing stare before turning back to Ino and saying, "But he's not a teddy bear!"

Ino straightened and caught Sakura's gaze. She tried not to laugh, but a giggle escaped the pinkette's lips.

"You go first," said the little girl, turning her cherubic face in Sakura's direction and gave her the most winning smile.

"Ino was just joking, sweetie," she said gently. "Big girls don't sit on Santa's lap."

"I'm a big girl, too," replied the stubborn girl.

Sakura shrugged, figuring it would be easier to just go with it and covered the short distance to stand in front of him.

He had smiling, blue eyes which were far too alert to belong to an old man and the patches of tanned skin not covered by his huge white beard were unlined and smooth. Sakura gingerly sat on his lap and smiled at the little girl.

"See," she said, "Santa is nice."

"Have you been a good girl this year, Sakura?" he whispered

"Depends on how you define 'good,'" she whispered back with a smirk.

Santa groaned and said, "Meet me in the back in a half hour and I'll make sure you get the present you deserve."

Before she got a chance to answer, the little girl was tugging on Sakura's hand, trying to pull her off.

"My turn," she asserted, scrambling up onto Santa's lap as soon as Sakura had vacated it.

"And what's your name, young lady?" Santa asked, smiling down at her.

A half an hour later, all the children had their chance to sit with Santa and get their gifts. Sakura waited out back in anticipation for her own. She fought the urge to fan herself despite the rain coming down, already well on its way to soaking her. Moments later, the door opened and a dark shape emerged, grabbed her hand, and led her away.

They didn't go far. He pushed her up against the side of the next building. In none of those fantasies did he growl against her lips and take her mouth as if it had been his all along.

He claimed her with that single kiss as if she'd never been claimed before, silently demanding she open to him, an order she was only too happy to obey. She slid her hands up his chest, whimpering a little at how good he felt against her. He was busy with his own exploration, his big palms smoothing down her sides and over her backside as he maneuvered them around until her back hit the cool brick of the wall. One of his thighs slid between hers, the shock of hard velvet Santa suit-covered muscle against her panties making her gasp.

She pulled back to say… It didn't matter, because he palmed one breast, tracing his fingers over the now rain-soaked fabric of her dress. The feel of his calluses against her sensitive nipples had her entire body shaking.

He felt it—how could he not?—and gave her a wolfish grin. That was an expression she always loved.

Sakura took a shuddering breath and let go of her reservations. Tonight she was living a little. Tomorrow she would be back in the safety of her roles as wife and medic, and her comfortable safe life. Tonight…tonight she was going to give into this man and how terrifyingly good it felt to be touched by him.

She kissed him back for all she was worth, arching into his hand and wrapping one leg around his waist. He took advantage of the new position, shifting his hips until he could slip a hand between them, moving up her thigh.

But he stopped a few inches short of what should have been his destination.

And then he stopped kissing her, too, and rested his forehead against hers, exhaling harshly. That's good because she couldn't seem to catch her breath, either. "Sakura—"

Oh hell. He was going to do something honorable, like try to stop this. Next he'd tell her that he never had any intention of fulfilling her fantasy.

Damn it, no. She was trying to let loose and he was in danger of ruining everything. So she did something a little bit shady and a whole lot of pushy. Sakura took his hand on her thigh and pressed it to her panties, holding him there. "Naruto?"

He jerked back—not enough to break contact, but enough to see her face. "Yeah?"

God, he really wasn't making this easy on her. She took a shuddering breath and rocked against his hand. "Do you feel how much I want you?"

His voice dropped an octave. "Yeah."

"Then don't stop. Please don't stop." It took a lot for her to admit her secret desire, and if he left her like this, she might just die right here and now.

He cursed, and she knew he wasn't walking away. Naruto kissed her, reclaiming the tiny distance between them that he'd created. He pulled aside her panties and dragged a finger over her. "Yeah, I can feel you."

Being touched so intimately out here in the open with the rain creating a mist around them did something for her on a level she hadn't known existed, but dreamed of. She ran her hands under his shirt, needing to feel his skin beneath her fingers. He was just so big. She wanted all that skin laid out where she could take her time touching him.

That wasn't going to happen, even if she'd had the patience for it.

She unbuttoned his pants and dragged the zipper down. He sprang free, totally unencumbered by such small details as underwear. Holy crap, had he been going commando tonight just for her? Naruto hissed out a breath, growling her name again. But she wasn't stopping and she wasn't slowing down.

"Greedy, aren't you? I can be greedy, too." He responded in kind, shoving two fingers into her and nearly making her eyes roll back in her head. He kissed down her neck as he worked her, overloading her body with sensation, until all she could do was cling to him and feel.

Her orgasm threatened, dangling just out of reach. "I need you, Naruto."

He cursed. "Damn, Sakura, are you sure?"

She wasn't sure of anything but the fact she needed Naruto inside her right this second. He was very hesitant to be doing this because of his very public position as Hokage. The knowledge that she might never get a chance like this again settled in the back of her mind. "I'm sure."

He cursed again, and she thought he might stop touching her, but he just yanked her panties off and pulled a condom out of his wallet. He rolled it on and stepped back between her legs. _It's actually happening. _He lifted her and she didn't waste any time wrapping her legs around him. The new position had his hard length rubbing over her clit with each breath, driving her need higher.

But Naruto kept her pinned so she couldn't adjust their angle. He gripped her thighs, sliding over her until she thrashed against him. "Please!"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be—"

She kissed him, cutting off his words. Who cared what it was supposed to be? All that mattered was the here and now and getting him inside her. She tried to convey that with tongue and teeth, needing him on the same desperate page she was. He responded in kind, hiking her up until he pressed against her entrance. When he took a deep breath, she had the hysterical thought that maybe he really would call the whole thing off, but then he slammed into her, sheathing himself in a single stroke.

This was perfection. There was no other word for it.

He withdrew and shoved back into her, the move sending bliss spiraling through her body. She moved as much as the position would allow, needing him deeper, taking her harder, driving away anything that wasn't the feel of him inside her. "Right there, that feels so good." She dug her nails into his shoulders, but it did nothing to keep her connected to earth as her orgasm shot through her. "Naruto." He cradled her head as he kept thrusting, following her over the edge.

The first thing Sakura registered was the weight of her wet hair tangled over her shoulders. Then she opened her eyes and realized she was pinned against the wall outside of one of the many restaurants lining the street with Naruto still inside her. He smoothed his hands over her thighs and up to cup her backside, allowing him to move back enough that his weight no longer kept her pinned to the wall. It didn't create much space, but it was too much. Or not enough. She couldn't be sure.

All she knew was that there was no mistaking the possessive glint in his blue eyes. What they'd just done was supposed to be about getting her out of her shell for just one night. The look on his face didn't fit with that. She wiggled until he set her back on her feet. Thank God she wasn't in high heels, or her buckling legs would have sent her to the ground.

Sakura cleared her throat. "That was…" Hot. Dirty. So damn good.

"Perfect." He stroked a thumb over her bottom lip and smiled. "Though, this isn't how I pictured we would spend our first Christmas eve as man and wife."

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked shyly.

"Hell no," he replied cheekily. "We should make this a tradition."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter!

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **

WARNING, THE ESCAPADES YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ HAVE BEEN PERFORMED BY PAID PROFESSIONALS AND SHOULD NOT BE ATTEMPTED AT HOME. AZFAERYDUST IS NOT LIABLE FOR ANY INJURIES OR DAMAGED SUSTAINED. PLEASE BE AWARE THAT ANY INFORMATION YOU MAY FIND IN THIS FIC MAY BE INACCURATE, MISLEADING, DANGEROUS, ADDICTIVE, UNETHICAL OR ILLEGAL.

Sadly, I do not own Naruto…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Happy New Years everybody... let's hear those resolutions! Mine is to deliver the steamiest Icha Icha ever. This chapter is by request of Logan Locke - who wanted to see if I could do a pregnancy fic... enjoy buddy.

* * *

><p><strong>Icha Icha Forum: The Orange And Pink Edition<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

"Are you sure you want to do this Sakura?"

"No… yes… I don't know. What if he gets mad? What if he gets jealous?"

"Sakura, he hasn't touched you since you began to show. Don't even try to convince me that it isn't driving you crazy."

Sakura squeezed her knees together. Three months. It had been three months since Naruto had touched her. Even she had to admit that her desperation was becoming more unbearable every day. In fact, Sakura had been getting so irritable that Ino finally forced her to tell what the problem was.

She explained about Naruto's ridiculous fears concerning the baby. Although she could have done without the morning sickness, he was there every step of the way, feeding her crackers and Popsicles—the only things she could successfully keep down. Just last month he'd helped her with her frantic search of his house to discover the source of the smell that turned her stomach. A forgotten cup of ramen, of all things. Did she forget to mention that she couldn't tolerate the smell of ramen?

The only thing he wouldn't do was make love to her. Somehow he had got the asinine idea into his head (from a certain Inuzuka) that they would traumatize the baby if they had sex.

Kiba was still in the hospital…

Ino gave Sakura a smirk and said, "You're like a born again virgin!"

"Pig, I'm pregnant."

"So what. Now do you want to do this or not?"

"God yes! But do you really think it will work?"

"Trust me forehead, I know men. There is no way he'll be able to resist." Ino gave a wink and said, "I'll stop by tonight after you two get back from dinner. Just remember to do everything I told you."

* * *

><p><strong>~o~O~o~<strong>

They sat at a table in a very secluded corner. Sakura waited until the server left before she said, "I want you Naruto. I want you tonight. I want you inside me."

He choked on his drink and hastily set it down. "We… we can't Sakura-chan. We could hurt the baby."

"And how many times do I have to tell you that that isn't true?"

"I…I keep imagining hitting his or her little head."

"You're big, Naruto, but not that big," she responded dryly and then changed tack, "You know… I know exactly what you like. I know how much you like it when I met your gaze while I am going down on you." She tried not to squirm as she relived exactly how much she'd liked it as well. She put her hand on his thigh and whispered throatily, "Do you think I could make you come before the server gets back?"

"What?!" There was a look in Naruto's eyes; the barely veiled need as clear as if he'd thrown her over his shoulder and carried her from the room. He wanted her. She knew he wanted her… he was just being stupid.

As if called by her words, the server swept into the room, this time bearing a tray with two glasses and a decanter of fruit juice. Sakura barely let him get to the table before she said, "Box our food. We're taking it to go."

The server frowned, but then gave a hasty nod. "Yes, ma'am. I'll be back shortly."

Naruto turned on her as the door shut once more. "I'm really sorry Sakura-chan, but we can't do this."

"Fine we won't. I'm not in the mood to be in public right now." God, what was she saying? She felt like she was waving a pair of red panties in front of a charging bull. God, how she hoped…

She waited until they were halfway home before deciding to wave that red flag a little harder. Sakura leaned into him and whispered, "Would you like to know a secret?"

"What?"

"I'm not wearing panties."

His hand tightened on hers and he groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>~o~O~o~<strong>

As soon as they walked into their home, Naruto took the food into the kitchen and prepared her plate. He tried to avoid looking at her as they ate, but it was difficult even though Sakura didn't say anything else about wanting sex.

It was true - what they said about pregnant women… they really did glow. Her rounded belly did not turn him off as he supposed she thought. On the contrary, it aroused him. So much so that he was afraid that he would hurt her.

And it certainly didn't help that heated stare he caught from the corner of his eyes. Each time he sneaked a peek, the hunger in her eyes consumed him, and the small spark in her green eyes flamed. He was extremely thankful when he heard a knock at their front door.

"I'll get it," he shouted, running from the room.

If Naruto could have seen the smug little smile on Sakura's face he would have run for his life. But he didn't.

Sakura sedately followed Naruto into the living room where her husband was greeting her best friend enthusiastically. Ino's face lit up as she spied the pinkette. She sauntered over to her and commented, "Oh my god Sakura, you look so beautiful. Doesn't she look beautiful, Naruto?"

"Of course she does. I've always thought she is the most beautiful girl in Konoha."

"Oh," said Ino, "But it's so much more than that." Ino grazed her hands along Sakura's bare arms and stepped behind her. The touch sent shivers through her body, centering just below her pelvis. "Just look at how her breasts have grown bigger."

Sakura felt her breath on her ear and the side of her face. The hairs on her nape stood tall. Her breasts flattened against her back as Ino squeezed the sides of her arms. She shut her eyes tight, begging her pulse to slow.

"Yeah," breathed Naruto. "They have gotten bigger."

Ino's lips were only inches away from Sakura's. The heavy scent of the blonde's bubble gum caressed her face. "Bet you can't keep your hands off her, huh? I know Shika was like a wild animal when I was pregnant."

Tonight, each whiff of Ino's rose aroma tickled Sakura from her nose down to her belly. The blonde's seductive laugh pulsed through her ears in a rhythm that pounded sweetly between her legs. She stared at Naruto and gave him a look of longing.

"Sakura told me that one of her fantasies, you know. As her best friend, I had to come over and help her." Ino brushed her lips over Sakura's ear, along her cheek, to her mouth, and then back to her ear.

Ino wasn't really telling the truth. This was Naruto's fantasy. Still, her heart raced. Lewd thoughts condensed into drips between her legs and finally, Ino moved in front of her and kissed her. The lip gloss on her skin tasted like ripened raspberries. Her tongue slipped in, gently tangling with Sakura's.

She lost herself in the kiss, more delicate, and more arousing than any she'd had in a three months. It was different from kissing Naruto. Ino's tongue was smaller, softer. The way she stroked her with that talented tongue had her moaning in seconds. Ino's hands danced along her hip and up to her breasts, softly caressing, softly teasing her senses. Her nipples tightened into hard buds, clearly visible beneath the material of her dress under Ino's talented fingers.

"You should feel her, Naruto," she murmured seductively. "Her breasts are beautiful, aren't they?"

Naruto stood frozen in front of them. His pants quickly became uncomfortably tight as he watched the two women kiss and he could feel the unmistakable trickle of blood seeping from his nose. Still, he couldn't move.

Sakura's fingers dug into Ino's back as she wrapped her arms around her. Every inch of her front was attached to Sakura's. The ache inside her grew, and her desire to have Naruto's skilled hands on her rushed her longing into hunger. Her eye's searched for his and she gave him _that look_. That look which she always gave him when her passion was at its peak…

Just as Naruto was trying to figure out what was going on, Sakura's entire body went taut and she sobbed out a harsh breath. Naruto froze. Did she just… No way. He had to be wrong. But then he moved forward so he could see her face. "Did you just come?"

She blinked at him, looking shaken. "No. Of course not. That's ridiculous."

Only it wasn't ridiculous. He knew her better than anyone. He knew every expression, every sound she made when she reached her peak. It was too much for him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "Thanks for coming Ino, but Sakura and I are busy right now."

Whatever last scrap of good intentions he had dissipated. The blond shinobi didn't even bother to see Ino to the door. Instead he raced them to the bedroom and before she had a chance to protest, he shoved up her dress, nearly groaning when he found that she was telling the truth. This entire time, she was walking around without a single barrier between her and his mouth, his hands, his cock. No longer.

He touched her between her legs, his fingers coming away drenched. "You did just come."

She pushed at his shoulders, and he let her shove him away. Sakura adjusted her dress, but the prim and proper look was ruined by the flushed skin and hazy gleam in her eyes. "So what are you going to do about it?" she challenged.

He didn't say a word… after all, he was a man of action.

She gasped as he kissed his way down her neck, nibbling on the spot he knew she liked. He slid his hands under her ass and lifted her so he could grind against just the right spot. Her belly got in the way, frustrating him while Sakura moved with him, desperate, needy sounds coming out of her mouth.

He stepped back long enough to remove their clothes and lay down on the bed. "I don't want to hurt you," he said, his face full of concern.

"We'll if you start to get too rough. But right now, it hurts not to have you in my arms."

He reached for her, stroking her hip and relishing the smoothness of her flesh. Sakura smiled and gently moved onto the bed. She straddled his hips, leaned down and kissed him gently.

Naruto's hands stoked the outside of her thighs before moving up under the swell of her breasts. He looked in her green eyes to watch the desire build.

Sakura was beyond desperate. She reached behind, wrapped her hand around his length and squeezed the hard steel, making him groan and curse harshly. Grabbing her wrists in his hand, he planted her arms above her head.

"Slow," he said.

Her hooded eyes met his and she shook her head no. "No, I need you now."

"Just wait," he growled.

She didn't.

She lifted her lips, nudged his cock to the hot throbbing heat of her sex, and sunk home. Moaning wildly, she lifted and sank further and further until she was fully seated.

Naruto stopped complaining, stopped thinking altogether. His hands and mouth found her breasts, sucked and squeezed as her tight flesh gripped and massaged his erection like a wet fist. She was so passionate above him, like a sexual goddess straddling his cock, finding a rhythm that had her panting, crying out.

He pinched her nipple and lifted his hips higher, driving himself deeper into her and she froze above him, her mouth open in a silent scream as her body broke into hard, trembling shudders. Her climax was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Her eyes were wide open with shock as if she was experiencing her first orgasm. Her chest flushed red with excitement, and her channel gripped him repeatedly, stroking his own orgasm from him.

He grabbed her hips in his strong hands and lifted her so he could plunge into her quivering core. The fading strokes of her orgasm pulled at him, squeezed him, until he grunted, slid in one last time and came harder than he'd ever come before.

Sakura collapsed on top of Naruto and fought to catch her breath against the rise and fall of his chest. A wave of calm, warm security wrapped over her like a blanket. She rolled to his side and settled into that warmth with a smile. Calloused hands trailed down the naked expanse of her back and up into her hair. It felt so good to be touched again, touched like she mattered, like she was wanted.

"Are you okay?" he whispered worriedly.

"I'm fine." She took his hand and laid it on her belly. "We're both fine. I told you it would be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Thanks to everyone that followed/favorited/commented on the last chapter!

**Ja Ne,**

**AZFAERYDUST**


End file.
